The Tea Party is Over Job
by caffinebunny
Summary: Cousin Abby shows up for a visit and Sophie finds an ally. But Eliot's still a pretty pretty princess. Triplet AU with Cousin Abby.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Tea Party Job Part 2  
Author: Trowa B  
Rating: FRA  
Notes: havenward's prompt over on comment_fic : Abby/Eliot "But you look _adorable_!"  
Summary: A surprise visit from Cousin Abby

*****

Frowning, Sophie clicked on the e-mail from the unknown sender more because she recognised the subject line than anything else. And sure, Hardison would probably have a fit about how she checked her mail but if his firewall had let it through, it was likely not a problem.

The first picture was the woman she had met on her way to Eliot's office to retrieve a client's daughter from where Eliot was keeping an eye on her – evidently to show this mail wasn't just random spam – and the second? She opened it and burst out laughing.

_The meeting with the client had started to wind down, so Sophie had thought to save Eliot from having to meet him after having been done up as a pretty princess by the man's daughter._

_She had paused, however, as she noticed a woman standing in the hallway – abnormally tall, she had thought, until she had glanced down at the woman's feet and seen the clunky boots with the six inch platforms._

_"Can I help you?" Sophie had asked, hand reaching slightly towards one of the weapons Eliot had thoughtfully secreted throughout the office._

_The woman had spun, startled, black pigtails flying as she turned. "Aw, jeez, are you related to Gibbs?" she demanded, but had continued at a high-speed ramble before Sophie could answer. "I mean, I was just gonna surprise Cousin Ellie – he doesn't know I'm in town and – which is his office? He said I should stop by if I was ever in town and I was, for a conference, and he didn't answer his phone and he never said which office was-"_

_"Abby."_

_The growl had stopped the woman's rambling and she had turned back, only to clamp a black-gloved hand over her mouth to hold back most of a gleeful squeak as she raised her other hand to snap a few photos with her phone._

_With great care, Eliot had side stepped 'Abby', handed Megan to Sophie and grabbed the woman – much taller than him in her boots – into his office. The last thing Sophie had heard before the door crashed shut had been a squeal of, "But you look _adorable_!"_

Smiling to herself, Sophie carefully filed the picture away for later use.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Tea Party Job Part 3  
Author: Trowa B  
Rating: FRA  
Notes: havenward's prompt over on comment_fic: NCIS/Leverage, Abby Sciuto/Eliot Spencer, "turn that frown upside down"  
Summary: He shouldn't have been surprised, really.

*****

Sophie had abandoned him to Abby, Eliot realised as he reached up and tried to yank the sparkly tiara out of his hair. He only succeeded in entangling it further, braid snarling with the fine teeth on the attaching combs and Abby giggled maniacally.

"C'mon, Ellie," she chirruped. "Turn that frown upside down! You made a little girl very happy."

He glared at her until, with a grin, she gestured to the chair she had dragged away from the wall. "Sit," she ordered and once he had, began to carefully unpick the strands of hair from the white plastic. She even undid the braids for him, and he was practically purring under her ministrations as his phone beeped.

Abby's too-rapidly retreating footsteps should have been the first clue, but he checked the message anyway. Lindsey.

*Nice do!* the message read.

"Abby!" he yelled as his office door clicked shut. He slammed it open, hurtling past a bewildered looking Hardison as Abby's admonition of, "C'mon Ellie, now remember what I said!" floated back to him before the office's main door also clicked shut – and how she ran so fast in those boots of hers, he would love to know.

Which was when his phone beeped again. Chris this time, the message read, "Hey bro. Abs says you're setting new trends!"

Ignoring Sophie and her attempt to stop him, Eliot yanked the front door open, racing after Abby with the intent of attempting to drown her in a water butt like she had tried to do to him when he was eight and she was thirteen.


End file.
